


One January Evening

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS 2 sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl smiled after the latter knocked a villain unconscious in Smallville.





	One January Evening

I never created DC characters.

Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl smiled after the latter knocked a villain unconscious in Smallville. To the exhausted family, the villain had the right idea.

THE END


End file.
